


【诺俊】致敏细胞

by galimatias



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galimatias/pseuds/galimatias
Summary: *勿上升





	【诺俊】致敏细胞

**Author's Note:**

> *勿上升

黄仁俊第一天进李家门的时候李帝努还以为是来了个素未谋面的远房表弟，这位表弟戴着贝雷帽背着画板，嫩黄邮差包上挂着一个没嘴的河马，伸出手对李帝努说的开场白是：“你好认识一下，今天开始我就搬进来了，希望不会给你添麻烦。”声音和语气都干脆利索，嘴边的小虎牙一闪而过。

李帝努把这段对话复述给李东赫，李东赫腮帮子动了动像是不忍心，最后还是忍不住张开了刀子嘴：“我觉得他的潜台词是嗨便宜儿子，从今往后我管你叫哥你管我叫妈。”  
李帝努没告诉他黄仁俊正好比他大一个月，怎么他都要被压一头，但黄仁俊手很软，又小，抓在掌心感觉很好。只是那虎牙真的太尖，好像一不注意就会被它咬伤，他和黄仁俊握手的时候看着那露出的一点齿缘感觉喉咙一阵阵发紧，这让他在说自己名字的时候声音僵硬得像块石头。

但黄仁俊生活习惯不错，除了满床的没嘴河马之外李帝努没发现他的其他怪癖。李帝努的父亲在黄仁俊搬进来之后就没再出现过，他的主战场在且一直在大洋彼岸，不曾有片刻留给家里的双人床。但黄仁俊好像没感到寂寞，这一点和李帝努一样，黄仁俊早上烤面包晚上泡花茶，摆盘的时候还哼着歌，花钱请来的家政干得都没他有声有色。和小妈这一不正经职业不同，黄仁俊的正经职业是隔壁美大的研究生助教，按理说比李帝努这个大一新生要忙，但每一样家务他都处理得明明白白，自己能做的亲手做，自己做不来的雇人做，拜他积极乐观的生活态度所赐，李家自从搬进来起就寸草不生的花园甚至种上了蔷薇。李帝努也承认本来死气沉沉的房子有了黄仁俊之后也有了点人味儿，他把这个同音字的gag讲给李东赫，李东赫拍拍他的肩膀说亲亲这边的建议是让你跟你这个小妈当面说一下试试呢。

李帝努不会说的，不如说他除了第一次见面的自我介绍之外一句话都还没和黄仁俊说过，黄仁俊的花茶没能缓解他喉咙那莫名的紧涩。但黄仁俊每天都和他说早晚安，微笑时眼睛很弯，很亮，确实像他自己说的那样是照亮世界的仁俊。只是他肩膀瘦窄，端着茶杯走来走去像是家居服的人形晾衣架。而且那些早晚安并不是李帝努的专属，黄仁俊施予光芒的对象不局限于会喘气的活人，他上班前对花瓶也能道别，只要他愿意，家里的洗碗机、吸尘器、楼梯扶手都可以是他的朋友。用李东赫的话讲，他的小妈不是小妈，是小精灵，拎起来抖一抖就能掉出闪闪发光的金粉的那种。

李帝努觉得黄仁俊也许会同意这个看法，因为他一直坚称他那些没嘴的白色河马就是小精灵，还是外国货，芬兰产。

***  
两个人的关系终于有了进展要归功于一次大雨。黄仁俊代课回来的路上没带伞被淋得湿透，更背运的是到了家门口翻遍全身上下却找不到钥匙。李帝努看着对讲机画面里的黄仁俊，他哆嗦着按门铃的样子看起来没抱什么希望，所以等真的进了家门他显得又惊喜又局促。李帝努没听清他絮絮叨叨的在说什么，可能是在和他解释为什么淋成这样又或者是为什么没有钥匙，但他并不关心，此刻黄仁俊被冻得有点苍白的脸像朵被淋湿的小花，好看极了。他伸出手抹去花瓣上剩余的一点露珠，小花就这么在他掌心抖了抖。  
李帝努说，别感冒。  
这是他主动说的第一句话。

只是李帝努好巧不巧是个乌鸦嘴，黄仁俊当晚就高烧到三十八度，但他坚持不请假，夹着温度计裹着羽绒服像个游魂一样在房子里晃来晃去地倒腾第二天上课要用的黏土。李帝努就没有这种对课业的坚持，他发kakaotalk让李东赫给他签到，去车库提了那辆自从他爸当成人礼送给他那天开始就没开过的panamera送黄仁俊上班。黄仁俊抱着他的黄色邮差包坐在副驾驶，烧得迷迷糊糊还嘟囔着备课的内容，结果还是没忍住在路上睡了个回笼觉。趁他睡着的时候李帝努偷偷观察了他那只挂在包上的宝贝河马，上看下看左看右看发现它真的是五根手指，也是真的没有嘴。黄仁俊下班的时候头重脚轻地直接冲副驾驶扑过来，好在李帝努的车门开得足够快才让他不至于一头撞在窗玻璃上。李帝努想带烧成一颗番茄的黄仁俊去医院打退烧针，但黄仁俊梗着脖子坚决不从，他缩在副驾驶上闭着眼睛，说感冒打针吃药也是一周好，放着不管也是一周好，这是他家乡的说法。  
好彪悍的家乡。  
好彪悍的黄仁俊。

就像要验证黄仁俊家乡传统的正确性一样，一到第八天，面颊红扑扑说话软绵绵的人间番茄黄仁俊就成了过去式，李帝努也因忍无可忍的李东赫在kakaotalk上刷屏骂娘而不得不亲自去教室答到，但他的车并没有送回车库，他还是一样接送黄仁俊上下班，毕竟panamera开起来的感觉还不错。有一次黄仁俊在师门聚餐上喝醉，电话打到他这里，他还到包厢里去接了，一个头发绿得和洋白菜一样的人扯着嗓门说仁俊这座会走的希腊雕塑就是你说的男朋友吗？李帝努看着怀里已经醉得闭上眼人事不省的黄仁俊，那股熟悉的让他喉咙发紧的感觉又来了，他只能点点头算是回答。

他给自己的理由是总不能让他们知道他其实是黄仁俊的便宜儿子，这事说出来不知道谁更丢人。

***  
黄仁俊登堂入室半年后彻底踩在了李帝努头上，虽说烤面包和花茶还是照常带他一份，早晚安也没少送他一句，但黄仁俊开始指挥李帝努干这干那，比如晾衣服，比如擦落地窗，比如组装画架，比如给他充当人体模特，等等等等。李帝努认为除了最后一个其他的都可以雇人来干，他愿意付钱。但他看着黄仁俊卷起袖子热火朝天地坐在门廊上刷他的没嘴河马，就觉得自己现在从事的给花园里蔷薇翻土的活儿可能还算不错。

他又把这些事讲给李东赫听，李东赫抱着脑袋说闷骚李哥你放过我吧，我本来心里只有MJ，可现在我连你小妈的胎记都知道在哪只手了，你这样是要逼我趁虚而入去绿你爸吗？

李帝努倒是真的没有这个意思。

但比起他的洁身自好不逾矩，黄仁俊毫无身为小妈的自觉。李帝努早就发现他对自己的态度完全是出自性格而非身份，良好的家庭环境让黄仁俊学到了应有的一切礼貌，从小到大不间断的宠爱又让他能随心所欲。而且他太年轻了，十五岁就上大学的美术生有什么社会经验可言，他不知道自己父亲怎么把黄仁俊骗到手的，让他放着世界不去照亮，反而光顾一个无趣中年人和他更无趣的儿子的后半生。黄仁俊有一阵的爱好是在素色帆布鞋上涂鸦，画坏的自己穿，画好的就送人，但他能送的人不多，几乎是全都推给了李帝努，虽然那些过于后现代艺术的鞋和李帝努本来的穿衣风格毫不搭配，他也照穿不误，因为拒绝他人好意和随意转赠他人礼品都非绅士行为。李东赫多次明示暗示想要，但李帝努咬定一双都不给。

最近黄仁俊有了新爱好，香薰。倒腾各种蜡烛和精油承包了他这几天百分之九十的体力劳动，剩下的百分之十是拆快递。今天黄仁俊又坐在地板上与纸箱里层层叠叠的防震泡沫斗争，跟李帝努说他赶上了什么香薰加湿器促销买五送一，李帝努顺嘴答道买那么多用得完吗，黄仁俊说这你就不懂了，我要吃饭的时候点一个，睡觉的时候点一个，画画的时候点一个，洗澡的时候点一个，我不在家的时候我的姆明会寂寞，我还要给它们也点一个……  
你洗澡的时候点哪个？  
就那个橙子味的。黄仁俊用下巴指指已经拆出来的一个圆圆云朵形状的乳白色香薰机，然后继续说对了拿一个给你放在车里吧，他停顿了一下，低头深吸了几口手里刚拆的香薰，嗯这个就不错，是红茶味的。  
李帝努从沙发上起身，把那个胖云朵抓在了手里。奇怪，他想，他已经可以和黄仁俊这么自然地进行日常对话了，为什么他的喉咙还是会紧，而且越来越紧？这难道是什么自动触发的过敏反应吗？——是因为自己今天穿了高领上衣？李帝努扯了扯围住喉咙的那块布料，觉得自己的呼吸都快困难了。

***  
黄仁俊收拾完了，把装着香薰机的纸箱规整好打算上楼，但他低头数了数数目发现少了一个——肯定是李帝努拿了，拿的还不是自己给他选好的那个。

黄仁俊立马跟沙发上拿书盖着脸的李帝努兴兵问罪，李帝努躺在沙发上不动，把书拿下来说你叫声哥哥，你叫声哥哥我就给你。他也不知道自己怎么提出了这个莫名其妙的要求，但以此观察黄仁俊的反应还是有点乐趣。黄仁俊跺脚说不要闹，李帝努在心里给他这个动作打九十分，然后脸上写着no way。  
黄仁俊觉得他可能把香薰藏了起来，于是跳上沙发去探李帝努身后，但李帝努敏捷地站了起来，那朵橙子味的云被他举在手里。他和黄仁俊有着不小的身高差，黄仁俊胜算渺茫。  
“给我！”  
小精灵在沙发上蹦了一下，但李帝努后退得很快，他还是连李帝努的指尖也没碰到，此时的气氛不像玩笑，李帝努的表情有点讨厌。李帝努笑的时候是月牙眼，不笑的时候就是冷冰冰的大理石塑像，此刻包裹在黑色高领衫底下更加不近人情。从小到大黄仁俊想要的东西没有得不到的，他有点生气了，伸长了胳膊非要去抢，李帝努也伸长手臂说叫哥哥就给你，这回应比第一次又少了两个字。黄仁俊想都不想就说不可能！我比你大，你再不给我我就告诉你爸爸说你欺负我。

说话不耽误他抢东西。黄仁俊仰着脸，随着他抬手的动作家居服的一边领口耷拉下去，露出纤细的锁骨。在黄仁俊指尖终于触到他手背的时候李帝努松了手，香薰机从两米的高度垂直下落痛快地炸成了碎片，客厅里瞬间充满橙子的味道，浓郁得像刚刚被人踩得稀巴烂。

黄仁俊像受惊小动物一样抖了一下，趋利避害的本能让他发出了“哥哥”的第一个音节，但此刻示弱已经晚了，李帝努身上发散出即将捕食的猎豹般的气息，修长的肌腱隐藏在衣料之下蓄势待发。察觉不对的黄仁俊噔噔噔地往楼上他的房间跑，只是李帝努长腿一迈就是三级楼梯，他跑到门口的同时李帝努也到了门口，把他拦腰抱起一把扔到床上。

黄仁俊被摔懵了，他的床很厚也很软，李帝努的力气大得他半个人都陷进床垫里去，抬头的时候正好和他心爱姆明的眼睛对上，只是长得像河马的白色小精灵不会知道接下来会发生什么。李帝努进来的时候把一身的橙子味也带进来了，清新的水果香气第一次具有如此强大的侵略性，黄仁俊往床头的方向爬，想尽可能远离李帝努这颗定时炸弹。

李帝努好整似暇地关上黄仁俊卧室的门，甚至仔细落了锁，他拆开表带把表放在门口的置物架上，那置物架也是姆明的形状，是黄仁俊网购他组装的。他长腿一跨迈上床，抓着黄仁俊细瘦的脚腕把他扯向自己这边。黄仁俊腮帮子鼓着，与他对视的黑眼珠里有点畏惧又有点不服，仿佛武力抗衡不过的下一秒就要和他讲道理了。只是李帝努不想浪费时间，碍事的没嘴河马们被他扫落了几只在地上，黄仁俊下意识地抬起一截身子，想去捡他的宝贝。

这时候还有心思管它们真是好笑。李帝努把黄仁俊的脸拧了回来，掐着下巴摩挲他嘴唇，李帝努的指腹刮过那颗虎牙，皮肤传来的刺痛感微乎其微，原来它只是看起来尖锐。  
致敏细胞失去了它的活性，李帝努的喉咙从这一秒开始不再紧了。他贴着黄仁俊的牙关说你想怎么反抗都可以，因为我不会停下来。

黄仁俊抬腿踢他，李帝努仗着腰腹的坚韧肌肉硬是扛下了他这几脚，一会儿有的黄仁俊疼，现在挨这几下算得了什么。他掏出准备好的避孕套咬开——这东西半年前他就随身携带了，但想了想又扔到一边，他骑跨在黄仁俊腰上，抬手卡住他的下颌，把自己本来要被橡胶包裹的部位顶进了黄仁俊嘴里，进入的一瞬间他满足地长出了一口气，明白原来这件事他早在第一天和黄仁俊见面时就想干。

他终于舒服了。

End.


End file.
